In recent years, with the continuous improvement of technology, many electronic products continue to introduce new features, improving the quality of life. The thin and small electronic products also change the ways people use these products. For example, a tablet or slim screen can be placed on a table top with a set of support bases with support arms, and the viewing position can be freely adjusted. For more stability, through a set of clamping structure fixed to the table or plate work platform, the original support arm can be used to connect and adjust the viewing angle and position.
If a user uses a clamping structure, the mounting and dismounting of the product is often time-consuming and troublesome. The conventional clamping structure usually has a C-shaped cross-section and is driven by rotating a bolt to move a clamping piece to achieve the purpose of holding a fixed device. However, loosening or tightening the bolt is often time-consuming and the exposed screw can easily scratch the people or objects nearby. Therefore, improvement to the designing and the structure is imperative.